Each generation of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits usable in a microprocessor may have more transistors operating at lower voltages and higher frequencies. Since the resistance of transistors in each new generation may decrease more than voltage, and transistors may leak more current, CMOS circuits may demand more current. Higher current may be needed to pass from a substrate through a solder bump and a Controlled Collapse Chip Connection (C4) bump to a die. Each C4 bump may only be able to handle a limited amount of current due to electron migration failure. C4 bumps are known in the semiconductor industry as connections which provide current between a die and a substrate.